


Manual of How to Win A Man

by MelQuadros



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelQuadros/pseuds/MelQuadros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could not be more Straight guy this world, who am I kidding? Most of the time he was more woman than me. But he was my best friend, my brother, my guardian angel, well that was the feeling I had for him, until he invented the "Manual how to win a Man."<br/>Earlier this joke was so cool, until with the passing of days I started to feel my heart speeding up as if an electric current had passed through my body every time he approached.<br/>Zayn Malik Damn, Damn that Manual how to win a man! Because he had to be gay? Because it had to be my friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - And so it was that I entered the most bored of my life ...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Manual de Como Conquistar Um Homem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74354) by Mel Quadros. 



> Hi guys, okay? Well, I hope so. This is my first fanfic on this site, and am working to translate. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Thank you very much, and please comment! :) Kisses Mel

Sometimes I stop to think about my life and how she made a radically change in some time now, everyone around me used to idolize me, because I'm that girl who says it will do and battle, chases, and does.  
I always thought this thing one teen romance crap, I'll explain better:  
You talk to him> he treats you well> After calls "My girlfriend"> You begin to catch> After discovering that it feels lack> He says he thinks about you> What will happen if I say "fell in love with you "> The reality of the facts you:. fucks If

Every girl dreams of a romance that lasts throughout life, but it does not always work. Love is much more than mere caresses and hugs. You must give herself body and soul, and good? I'm not about to screw me alone in the end, everyone knows how it ends:  
Bed, tears, lots of food and pain, excruciating pain that suffocates you, it kills you doubt, who never heard those stories of people who kill themselves because of heartbreak?  
A warning to the boys: flowers, beautiful words, statements, all of this makes any girl fall in love, but what they really need is a boy who deem the protection, comfort and is on her side, even after all have gone. Make it your diamond, a precious stone, never to hurt, hurts, hurts too much heartbreak and tomorrow that sweet girl revolt and stop being sweet. Remember: you are to blame.

I'm Undecided. 'm Tiring. 'm Dull. I am a dreamer. I'm really boring. Really compulsive. Do not think twice if I think my attitude is right. 'm Silly. 'm Whiny. I am passionate about. 'm Indescribable. I am. I am who I need and should be. I can not overcome my daily struggles. I can not forget my failures. Who I can not live without love. Careful to the extreme, that's me. Am joy when need be, I'm real when I see that the time is right. Crying because I need to cry. Rio because I need to laugh. Help anyone. [...] But I am not helped. I have a good memory, but even so I am forgotten. My heart fits many, but I'm not on anybody. I live by one person, but she can not live without me. I am so wrong. Complicated. But it's true. That's me, I'm glad Summer Shantel.

_Summerzinha Dear, I had an idea glitter, you will not believe ...

And this is Zayn, Zayn Malik, my best friend, my brother, my guardian angel, but gay, very gay, but not those who use gay spandex tights, shirts color of roses, wear makeup and come out swingin 'as if it were really a woman. NO, he was gorgeous, in front of others kept their serious attitude, the captain of the football team, strong arms, defined muscles, belly healed, almost a honey brown eyes, almost black brown hair, was the famous guy who tore sighs any girl.

_For all this Zayn? - Pointed to the box and the stack of papers he was laying on my bed.

_Goes for it, need space - pushed me to the side sitting next - is the following, we will create a manual of how to win a man, we are in the last year of high school, imagine, if it works out we'll be famous.

_Zayn - I sat beside her sigh - not traveling okay? A book or is it what it is, will require our dedication, theories need to be tested, and you can not use someone, deceive it just for fun.

_That's why I have you - and smiled that smile, I'm sure that if any other had ever played on him - you and I will do this because you do not risk falling for me and I will not be with a guilty conscience because I'm gay.

_I better not Zayn - threw me back on the bed, burying my face in the pillow - and it does not work?

_At least we tried!

(...) 

 

And so I entered the most bored of my life ...


	2. 1) Maintain eye contact:

"If it's love? I honestly do not know. But it makes me lose sleep, sighing, lose myself in thoughts and fall in love. "

(...)

Summer Shantel On 

 

Monday, who has created this wonderful day? Is there anything better than a sun shining on a beautiful day?

My alarm went off exactly six hours of the morning and no doubt was the most annoying noise I've ever heard but it does not matter, today was Monday and I had the worst week of classes, but would be worth it, you know why? I would see the most perfect green eyes that exists along a dimple with a half smile makes hearts melt, my future boyfriend Harry Styles.

_ Huum - I felt strong hands holding my waist and then I opened my eyes widening them.

I looked over and my body eased a bit, was just Zayn sleeping, he has this nasty habit of grabbing people who sleep with him, no matter who.

_Zayn, Love awakens - ruffled his hair and even just mumbled a few things - Prince have class.

_No Going today - replied without opening her eyes - stay with me.

_ Already said he is not a man for you - rose sulking - he does not pay

_I Like it, let me Zayn - entered the bathroom door slamming 

 

(...)

Zayn had ignored me all morning, he had never liked Harry, in fact they have always had a rivalry that always want to be better than the other, but always walked together.

_ And then Summer, accepts going to the movies later? - Harry asked as soon as we crossed the exit gate.

_ I'm sorry to inform you Styles, but Summer is my in the afternoon - Zayn replied pulling me a hug.

_No Problem - Harry smiled showing his dimples I loved so much - we get out there the night we enjoyed a cinema and then take you to dinner.

_ Sure Harry I ...

_ Sure nothing Summer - Zayn said in a thick and strong tone, being stupid - Harry commitment we have all week, I got first be content to be second choice.

_You Do not send in her Zayn - Harry answered his expression changing to now somewhat angry - my girlfriend is not his, someone will get to you - deep breath, trying to control his anger - call you later love - gave me a peck and walked in steady steps.

_ You blew it Zayn - said tapping her foot.

_It This in your Summer and if it were not for me you would be too 'easy'

(...) 

 

1) Maintain eye contact: the hour of flirting, nothing more encouraging and stimulating than a look of desire.

_Zayn - Laughs - how do you do that? I mean ... you're gay, should be different. 

 

_It's almost the same as with a woman, but it does not change much with man.

_I need to try this with Harry - I smiled biting her lips with one thousand and improper thoughts. 

 

_Want to try? - Zayn asked - and then we do have a report of our first experience.

I smiled, he would help me with Harry and I would help him with the book. 

 

_Sure, I'll look for some songs. - answered 

 

_I will prepare something to drink

Turned and walked toward the music room which was on the first floor of my house, I had a huge passion for dance, but kept secret hardly anyone knew it, so my parents built this room just for me, I was the only having the key of that room was not very big, fit at most twenty people, however was mostly mirrored that gave an air of being larger than it actually was, ducked toward the shelf and started looking for some hard with good songs and I ended up opting for Rihanna Unapologetic, insert the cd on the radio and even before I got up I felt a hand on my waist forcing her against his body while his other hand was in my hair pulling with some force making with my back arching.

 

_ Sex with you must be the best thing in the world why you should be as tight little - Zayn whispered in my hearing, leaving just a light bite on the lobe, and I could not help the groan - his bitch, I want to lick your whole body, I love that guy you make naughty ...

_Zayn - Snapped, but came out with a whimper - not worth it.

_Why? - Asked by depositing a few bites along the wet kisses on my neck region.

 

_We were going talk about eye contact, not about sex in the ear.

_You Is very delicious, is a boner - tightened my waist, pressing my bottom about their intimacy, making me to groan again - my dream is to have a small body like yours.

Puff .. 

The weather just ended, clear that there was no climate, it just proved to me that a man can go crazy both as a woman. 

 

_Zayn, You're an idiot - I talked a little angry,

It's horrible when this excited at a high level and the man let you down, the problem is that Zayn was gay and had no right to do even half of that. 

 

_Sum, Back here - Zayn shouted following me into the kitchen. 

 

Leaned over the counter and took as much water as I could

_Sorry! Did not want to leave you angry His eyes sparkled demonstrating their repentance. 

 

_Okay, I was very stupid to you, I'm sorry too!

The eyes stared, and I was watching him, made my eyes burn on him and did not take long for the little pupils dilate 'pupils dilate when someone tries to please someone else or is sexually aroused,' or Zayn Malik was opening an exception for me and was getting excited and was trying to please me, slowly lowered my gaze to her mouth, and I could feel that he did the same, bit his lip and then ran his wet lips over leaving him even sexier 'Biting the lips, wet them with your tongue or touching the front teeth with your fingers, are the most common indications to demonstrate desire for someone. '

My body slowly approached him, causing an electric current and heat rodeasse an uncontrollable environment. 

_I passed the first test? - Asked rubbing my lips on hers.

_If I were a man surely eat you up on this table - replied biting her lips together as if trying to control.

"Eye contact is the largest of its weapons of conquest, between the elements of body language is to look at what more can make your winning a great victory. Furthermore, making use of the weapon only advantageous, since it can be used in various times. Eye contact is also efficient because it is from him that you can measure the level of interest of the person and you know the best time to address it and go on the attack. But not only that, in addition to the functional approach allows much more, creating involvement and attraction, even at a distance, at the time of flirting. "


End file.
